mako_mermaids_an_h2o_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Zac Blakely
Zac Blakely is the main character in Mako Mermaids. He will become a merman while camping at Mako Island. Zac is quite sporty and grew up surfing. He's a water sporty type and a very strong character, and thinks gaining powers and a tail makes him super-strong Description Good looking and charming, Zac starts out as an all-round nice guy. He's popular and sporty, always off on one adventure or another with best mate Cam. He and Cam have a healthy and long-running rivalry - based firmly in good-hearted mateship. The rivalry fuels both boys in everything they do - and they banter constantly. But truth be told, they both win as often as they lose. They are essentially equals. That is until the Moon Pool endows Zac with amazing powers and the ability to morph into a merman.When he first gets a tail, Zac experiences a range of different emotions. First he's plain stunned, then intrigued, then bummed - after all, his new status as half-fish undeniably makes him a bit of a freak. In addition, he knows he can't get wet in front of people without morphing - and that would be a disaster. But he soon finds out that the perks of his powers outweigh the negatives, and starts to embrace his new destiny. This causes a rift in his friendship with Cam - who is used to being Zac's equal, and is jealous of his new abilities. When things hit rock bottom with Cam, Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie learn of Zac's powers and Zac finds a new support network. It's Lyla that Zac feels most comfortable confiding in, causing problems with his girlfriend, Evie, who breaks up with him in "Betrayal." This all changes when Zac discovers not only that Lyla is a mermaid - but that she wants to take his amazing new powers. The battlelines are drawn... After Zac's transformation into merman, he discovered he can hold his breath underwater for at least 20 minutes, but could probably hold his breath for an hour. After getting his tail, he's developed an increased desire for all types of seafood, such as prawns, which he eats for breakfast, and tuna. Mermen Powers He possesses the ability to transform into a merman ten seconds after touching water. As a merman, he has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold his breath for at least 20 minutes, and dive at a depth lower than the deepest divers in the world. After drying, his body reverts back to human form. Telekinesis In "Dolphin Tale", he starts the ignition on Joe's boat and starts moving it. In "Zac's Returns to Mako", when he was under the influence of the Full Moon Lyla tried to stop him from reaching the land entrance and he telekinetically made her go flying backwards before it closed up. Hydrokinesis When he is showing Cam that he turned into a merman, he creates a ball made out of water and throws it at him. Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Zac's Pool Party", Zac is shown using this power to heat up the pool and it evaporates so he can try and cancel Evie's pool party. Invisibility After his first Full Moon in "Zac's Return to Mako" he is now able to become invisible like the girls. In "The Siren" Zac turns invisible so Mrs. Santos doesn't see him in her office. Category:Characters Category:Merman Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Mako Mermaids Category:Current Merpeople Category:Secret Keepers Category:Merpeople Category:Mako Mermaids Characters